elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barthel Gernand
|Base ID = }} Barthel Gernand is a Breton commoner who has traveled to Cyrodiil with his family. Prior to his related quest, he can be found at Crestbridge Camp along with the rest of his family and a bodyguard. On completion of the quest, Barthnel can be found at his home in Cropsford. Interactions Goblin Trouble Find Barthel Gernand at Crestbridge Camp. He and his family wish to build a settlement at Cropsford, but have been unable to do so due to two warring clans of Goblins. Dialogue ;Goblin Trouble "Hello my friend. A word of advice. Watch for goblins if you're heading north." :Goblins "Watch out for them if you're heading north. We ran into goblin war parties northwest of here, while starting to build a new settlement. My family and I are still trying to figure out what to do. We spent everything we had to buy the land and supplies, so we can hardly go back. Say, do you think you could help us? We need to get the goblins off our land so we can start building our new settlement." ::Yes, I will help. "I had a good feeling about you, friend. You should talk to Mirisa about the goblins. She's our guide and knows what needs to be done." :::Goblins "Have you made any progress? Is it safe for us to go to Cropsford yet?" ::No, I can't help right now. "Oh. That's a shame. I don't see how three farmers can fight a whole tribe of goblins, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." :::Goblins "Yep, we're in a real predicament. Do you think you might be able to help us by getting rid of the goblins on our land?" :::New settlement "We plan to call it Cropsford. My daughter Callia, her husband Aloys, and I, came all the way from High Rock to start a new life here. We have a charter from the county, everything done official and by the book. I'm sure now that they knew all along that the land was goblin territory. But no matter, who cares if a few settlers get themselves killed?" ::Mirisa "She's a wilderness guide we hired to lead our expedition to Cropsford. Saved our lives when the goblins attacked." :::Cropsford "It's northwest of here along the Yellow Road. You'll see some of our supplies near the road where we left them when the goblins attacked." "Take care, friend. Don't get yourself killed on our account." After dealing with the goblins: "Let me know as soon as Cropsford is cleared of goblins, so we can get back to building our new settlement." :Goblin war "You took care of the goblin menace? That's great news, my friend! Now we can get back to building our new lives at Cropsford! Please, be sure to come visit us in a month or so. You have earned a hero's welcome!" ::Cropsford "Come back in a few weeks. You may be surprised at what we can accomplish." After rebuilding Cropsford: "Welcome. Please, don't be shy. I'm listening." "What do you think, friend? We've accomplished a lot since you last saw this place." :Cropsford "I won't forget your service to our new settlement. Who knows? One day Cropsford may be a thriving town, and all because of you." Quotes *''"Aloys, Callia! He's cleared the goblins from Cropsford for us! It's safe for us to build the settlement!"'' —After completing the quest "Goblin Trouble." *''"You've given me new hope, friend. I really believe we can make Cropsford a home for ourselves."'' —After completing the quest "Goblin Trouble." *''"I'm happy with our progress so far. I feel better knowing that Callia and Aloys have a home again."'' —After completing the quest "Goblin Trouble." Appearances * ru:Бартель Гернанд Category:Oblivion: Cropsford Characters